The present invention relates to grilling appliances, and particularly to an electrical grilling appliance for use in grilling meat products, such as steaks, hamburgers, and the like, in an extremely short time. The invention also relates to food holders particularly useful in such grilling appliances
A large number of electrical grilling appliances are known and described in the patent literature. The known grilling appliances generally include open grilLs, racks or meshes for holding the food article to be grilled. However, such grilling appliances usually require a considerable period of time to grill a steak or hamburger. Other appliances are known, such as described in our prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,058 and 5,181,455, which permit food articles to be grilled in a relatively short period of time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel simplified construction of electrical grilling appliance which permits food articles, such as steaks, hamburgers, and the like, to be grilled in a very short period of time.